The Sith Apprentice
by AvatarMike20
Summary: Darth Baras has a new Apprentice named Mohitvak, a Zabrak, from the Planet Iridonia in the Mid Rim region. Mohitvak is one of the few living Zabraks left. His home planet was attacked by a Jedi named Olkorn Lang. Now, 10 Years has past and has just earned the title "Apprentice", and he has sworn that he will get his revenge on the man who had attacked his home planet.


**Prologue  
****A New Sith is Born**

_A new enemy of the Jedi is born, a Zabrak. A Zabrak had horns on their head and are near human. Their classification are near human. They come from a planet called Iridonia. It was a planet known in the Mid Rim region. Zabraks are well known for being fierce and have a fierce sense of self-determination and are dominant for independence. Zabraks are excellent fighters, but one day they were hit by an un-expecting storm, a storm of Jedis invaded their home. This is a tale of how Zabraks were all defeated and became a rare race of the Sith…_

A woman, in child birth, screaming in pain. Her husband, King of the Zabraks, Tarq, was immediately informed of the child's birth. He stopped what he was doing and followed one of his faithful servant, Karok.  
"In here, my lord!" he opened the door for him.  
The big doors opened and he immediately ran into the room, and sat next to his loving wife, Sarr-elle.  
Tarq wears a large all over him. He was red, who has tattoos all over his face. His wife wore a white gown. They both had horns on their heads. Tarq held his wife's hand tightly.  
"Tarq," she gasped. "I-I don't think I can make it."  
"Don't say that!" Tarq told her harshly. "Of course you will!"  
"The baby is coming!" a nurse said.

Sarr-elle yelled in pain, breathing heavily. A minute later, the nurse was holding a baby. She smiled and gave it to the Tarq, who also smiled. He looked over at his wife.  
"It's a boy!" he said happily.  
"It's what we've always wanted."  
"What should we name him?" Tarq gave the baby to his wife.  
"Mohitvak…"  
"Good pick." Tarq told his wife. "Welcome, Mohitvak, the soon to be Sith."

When his wife was well enough, they both walked up onto the balcony and saw other citizens of the Iridonia waiting to see the new born son of the leaders of the Zabraks.  
"Fellow citizens of Iridonia!" Tarq started off by saying. "Thanks for gathering here today on a day of celebration. Today brings us a newborn child we can call our son!"  
Cheers were heard all throughout the planet.  
"We bring you the next leader of the Zabraks, Mohitvak!"

He held up his son and every bowed to pay their respects. The ceremony had begun. There was a big celebration for his birth just like they do for every royal newborn. The celebration lasted all night. Sarr-elle went up to bed early with the newborn son. Tarq stayed at the bar to drink some more, when he was approached by an unknown hood figure.  
"Huh?" he turned around. "Who dares to lay a hand on their leader?"  
"A moment to spare, my lord."  
Tarq looked closely of the face he could see. He nodded his head and went out into the hall way.  
The man took off his hood and revealed his face completely. It was a black man with brown eyes and a buzz cut.  
"My name is Overseer Tremel, leader of multiple Sith Apprentices."  
"I have heard of you."  
"I am sure you have," he told Tarq. "but I am here for the sake of your planet."  
"My planet is in no danger."  
"It's in more danger than you can ever imagine."  
"I'm listening."  
"OK," Tremel started. "Here's how it's all going to go down."  
He explained that on the day of his son's tenth birthday, Jedis will attack and destroy every last Zabrak. They will hunt down his son and will not hesitate to turn him into the first Zabrak Jedi, which they cannot let happen. He told Tarq to contact a sith lord, who goes by the name Lord Baras. As the conversation ended, Tarq gave him his final thought.  
"I appreciate the concern, Overseer." He told him. "but, we will be fine in ten years from today."  
"This is no lie!"  
"I never said it was."

Tarq walked away.  
"You're making a mistake!" Tremel warned him. "The Jedi are preparing their attack!"  
Tarq ignored his warnings once again and just kept on walking. Tremel sighed and put his hood back on and walked away

_Unfortunately for Lord Tarq and the Zabraks, the warning that Tremel gave him ten years ago came true. On Mohitvak's tenth birthday, the Jedi attacked and killed every single Zabrak that was in their way. Their leader, Olkorn Lang, a leader of one of the Jedi armies, led the attack on Iridonia. The Zabraks fought well, but there weren't enough. The Zabraks were outnumbered. It was 2,000 Jedi soldiers, against 1,700 Zabrak soldiers. I, Lord Baras, was there. The only survivors of the attack were me, Overseer Tremel, Karok, and Mohitvak. We killed dozens of Jedis. We fled the battle before it was finished. Mohitvak saw his parents get killed right in front of him. After they were killed, the Jedis found him hiding behind the wall. Just before they could catch him, I appeared and killed them all, angering Leader Olkorn. He furiously turned around and went back to fight. He swore that one day Mohitvak would be his. After that was said, we hopped onto the shuttle and fled the planet and the system, and took him to Korriban, home of the Sith, where he trained with _


End file.
